


Date night

by Agentbadass



Series: Riverdale gang in the future [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Future, I cannot handle putting these characters through anymore harm tbh, I kinda forgot how to finish this, this is more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentbadass/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: A date night with archie and veronica





	Date night

"Ronnie, it's date night, go get ready" 

She looked up from her case papers and sighed. 

"Archiekins, I love that you still wanna take me to date night, but honestly, I can't fit into any of my dresses, and I just can't be bothered to go out tonight." 

"Of course you aren't gonna fit into the same dresses. You're 8 months pregnant Ronnie. There's a whole human being in there." He gently leans over and palms her belly. "Look, if you really don't want to go out, I'll bring date night to you" 

"Archie, you don't need to worry about it" She tried to hide the strain. Why didn't he get that she didn't feel worthy right now? 

"No, I want to continue date night. But if you don't wanna go out, I'll just bring the date night in" he grabs his jacket and shrugs it on. "You'll be alright here for a while right?" 

"I'll be fine archie" She sighs. Sometimes she wonders how she got such a caring husband. 

\----

He comes back an hour later and he tells her to close her eyes before even stepping in the door. She can hear the rustling of bags but she has no idea what he has planned. 

He comes around and actually ties a blindfold to her face. He seems determined to make this a surprise so she plays along.

It takes him about 10 minutes to setup, and when he removes her blindfold shes astounded. Hes setup a romantic dinner by candlelight. Her mouth actually drops. She feels underdressed in her sweatpants that barely fit and Archie's old shirt. 

"Archie, this is amazing" Its honestly like a scene straight out of a movie. 

"I just wanted to make it special" He beams a smile so excitedly. 

"You succeeded" 

"I got us some burgers from pop's, cause I know you love them, and then there may be some dessert.." He's playfully teasing her, he always gets dessert. 

"I didnt know I could fall more in love with you" 

He leads her to the table, pulls out the chair and everything. 

"What a gentleman" 

"Only for you" He smiles that beaming smile again

Shes not sure if its because Archie brought it, or because of Pop's skills, but that burger is honestly the best thing shes ever tasted. 

Archies thinking on the same track, because he says "I have no idea how Pop's always makes such good burgers" 

"And fries" She says mouth full of food. 

They both munch happily, filling the gaps with easy conversation. Its not too long before all the food is gone, and Veronica really wishes it was never ending. She's tempted to ask him to go out and get some more, but the thought of dessert changes that. 

"I went and bought a few movies, I thought that we could watch a few and eat a whole lot of junk food. Whatda think?" 

"Which movies?" 

"I have, the notebook and mean girls, cause I know those are your favorites" He holds up both cases. "Oh, and I got tissues for if you want to watch the notebook"

"Mean girls for sure. Save those tissues though, cause we are definitely watching the notebook another time" She'll watch the notebook when she's not so suspectible to crying. It's a sad movie, and with her hormones, she's not sure she'll ever stop crying if she watches it.

"Jughead told me you like this ice cream, so I bought it for you" 

"I love this ice cream" She grabbed the ice cream off him "Do I have to share?" She really doesn't, but he's being so sweet tonight that she might just share of he asks. 

"No I dont like triple chocolate supreme, you can have it all. I bought pistachio" 

"That shit is nasty archie and you know it" 

\--- 

"You used to be like Aaron. You were such a man whore" She teased 

"I was not" 

"Remeber when you 'dated' cheryl for that guitar?" 

"Maybe I was just a little" 

She remebers the case file from earlier, and it shocks her out of her trance. Her divoice case, she was meeting with the other clients laywers in the morning.

"Shit, that case from earlier, I need to read it by tomorrow" 

"Its over here Ronnie" He holds up the stack of papers, all nicely highlighted and stick note'ed. "Do you want me to read it to you? might make it less boring, I have been told I have a sexy voice" 

"I told you that" 

"Do you want me to or not?" 

"Yes please" 

"Wow, wait this is really boring" 

"I know" 

"And you read these every day?" 

"Yeah, its kinda my job" 

"You should get a different one" 

\----- 

"are you done yet?" 

"almost" 

"Cant you leave the rest for tomorrow" 

"You really want to head to bed don't you" She says with a mischievous smile and a wink "alright, maybe I could get up early and read this then"

**Author's Note:**

> This ones short bc I got chemistry hw. anyone wanna do it for me?


End file.
